milkshake au bourbon
by ylg
Summary: Blacksad :: double ficlet : lécher du lait sur la fourrure d'un chat. Une idée sale versus un beau souvenir. ::Blacksad/Natalia, intrusion de Weekly::


**Titre : **Milkshake au bourbon  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Blacksad  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Blacksad/Natalia, avec intrusion de Weekly  
><strong>Genre : <strong>_lime_  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Díaz & Canales, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **d'après une requête sur kinkenstock mais ça fait trop longtemps, depuis la commu' a l'air morte, et si c'est bien la personne que je pense qui l'avait faite il est hors de question que je lui dédicace à nouveau une fic  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>terminé pour le bang 2.1/mi-aou !  
><strong>Continuité**Spoil éventuel : deux premiers tomes  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>2 x 300

oOo

Un milkshake au bourbon ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. Blacksad la rembarre en disant ne pas aimer le lait. Curieux pour un chat, pas vrai ? D'habitude ils en raffolent, insiste Weekly.  
>Idée fausse, réplique l'intéressé. La crème oui, le lait non. C'est mauvais pour leur foie. Tout comme le bourbon d'ailleurs. Pourtant le bourbon il le boit comme si c'était de l'eau.<br>Ou bien c'est juste que l'idée d'associer cette douceur délicieuse à l'écœurant Weekly (quoi ? Il venait à peine de le rencontrer à ce moment, et n'avait pas encore appris à l'apprécier) le dégoûtait profondément. Weekly qui justement évite l'eau comme la peste.

Au fond de son bourbon Blacksad retrouve un souvenir inattendu : Natalia. Belle comme le jour. Son pelage miroitait comme de la soie. Quand elle le laissait y poser la patte, il en avait également la douceur.  
>Sur elle tout coulait en goutelettes éclatantes, la lumière du jour comme la jalousie des autres, aussitôt brossée. Quant au lait renversé jamais elle n'avait le temps de se lamenter dessus.<br>Elle ne donnait qu'une envie : la lécher et la lécher encore. Certainement pas comme la fourrure miteuse et crasseuse d'une fouine.

Blacksad repose son verre, durement ramené au présent et à la réalité. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir _imaginer_ un truc pareil mais l'idée ne quitte pas son esprit, fascinante et repoussante à la fois… et impossible à repousser. Elle s'accroche. L'image graveleuse vire au sordide et colle à son esprit comme une tache de gras sur ses poils.

Les chats adorent le lait et n'aiment pas beaucoup l'eau, prétend savoir Weekly, mais là Blacksad rêve de beaucoup de flotte et de savon. Pour sa propre fourrure et pour son cerveau : il est des choses que le bourbon seul ne peut pas laver.

oOo

Natalia répétait sur Blacksad chacune de ses facettes d'apprentie séductrice. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Envers lui, c'était toujours sincère. C'était un jeu innocent.

Il se rappelle un matin particulièrement tendre et festif à la fois. Il s'était mis en tête de lui apporter le petit déjeûner au lit. Il avait soigneusement composé son plateau… tout ça pour découvrir finalement combien il est peu confortable de vouloir manger allongé.

Les toasts étaient bons, tant pis pour les miettes qui se se perdaient entres les oreillers, au creux des déshabillés et menaçaient de gratter partout : de toute façon, au vu de la nuit précédente, ils avaient à changer les draps. Il récupéra une pointe de confiture au coin de ses lèvres d'un coup de langue taquin.  
>Les œufs… il s'en mit plein les moustaches et Natalia essuya les taches d'un geste câlin avant de se lécher les doigts, maintenant mutine et aguichante.<p>

Une tasse de café fumant renversé un peu trop près laissa une tache irrécupérable et une légère brûlure. Craignant que son idée romantique tourne au désastre, Blacksad, à regret, préféra oublier le jeu et débarrasser les restes avant qu'il ne se produise quoi que ce soit de pire.

Une fois le plateau et ses dangers écartés, pourtant, Natalia refusa de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Délibérément, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'empara du pot de crème pour se le renverser sur la poitrine.

Il en lécha chaque goutte, à grands coups de langue d'abord, plus précisément ensuite, plus soigneusement, savourant à la fois la crème et le musc de sa peau, le soyeux de sa fourrure fine, les courbes de ses seins.  
>C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait goûté jusque là entre ses bras.<br>Oh, s'il pouvait la dévorer ainsi chaque matin…


End file.
